Sherman's Family
by Ellis97
Summary: When Ms. Grunion, an evil social worker comes to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody, Peabody and the gang must win Sherman back in a court case. However, Peabody thinks of Sherman nothing more than a pet, can Jessica convince him how much Sherman means to him? Or will Sherman be back in that awful orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Now before I say it folks, theres somethings I should tell you about this story.**

 **It's been a dream of mine to upload a story on my birthday, which is today! I take great pride in doing this for the first time in my life.**

 **And here's another thing I want to tell you, I've noticed there are people who like the movie version of Mr. Peabody better than the one I watch and use in my stories. So, I've decided to do a bit of a blend of both of them.**

 **And now, it's time for me to say it!**

 **Time for another adventure with Rocky, Bullwinkle, and that super genius dog, Mr. Peabody!**

* * *

Our story opens today in the home of Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Mr. Peabody's boy, Sherman. We see them in the backyard with Jessica. Jessica was reading a magazine and Mr. Peabody was playing fetch with Sherman. Rocky and Bullwinkle were inside the house, watching TV.

"I love playing fetch Mr. Peabody." Sherman showed Mr. Peabody the frisbee.

"Yes, yes, it's a proper thing for a young boy to get his exercise." Peabody trotted over to the porch swing and sat next to Jessica, who was still reading the magazine.

"Mr. Peabody, I wanna ask you something." Jessie told him.

"Oh, sure Jessie, what is it?" Mr. Peabody blushed hard.

"Do you ever think of Sherman as more than just a boy?" She asked "You've had him for about a year and you've never thought of him as anything more."

"Like what?" Asked Peabody.

"Like a son." She answered.

"Preposterous." Peabody made a snooty look "Parental hood is for saps."

Just then, Rocky came to the backyard, looking for Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, there's someone here to see you." Rocky pointed to the inside of the house.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." The plucky squirrel shrugged "But you have to come see her."

"Okay." Peabody trotted inside to the front door, with Jessica and Rocky joining him.

They got to the front door and at the front door was an ugly, fat woman with a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Mr. Peabody asked the woman.

"I'm a representative from the famous talk show, The Jimmy Carlton Show and I have come to inform you that you have been chosen as a special guest." Said the woman.

"Of course I have." Peabody arrogantly said.

The woman bent down and showed Mr. Peabody a clipboard and pen "I just need you to sign here."

"Sure." Peabody grabbed the pen.

Before Mr. Peabody could sign the contract, Jessica put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you read that first Mr. Peabody?" Jessie asked him.

"Don't worry Jessie, I am never wrong and I don't make mistakes." Peabody signed the paper "There you go, ma'am."

"No there YOU go bone breath!" The woman evilly laughed "You're not gonna be on the Jimmy Carlton Show. I am Ms. Edwina Grunion from Child Services and you just signed me your boy, Sherman's custody over to me!"

"WHAT?!" Peabody, Jessica, and Rocky shouted.

"You just agreed to sell me your kid for 17 cents." Grunion tossed 17 cents at Mr. Peabody.

"Oh no." Jessica gasped.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed.

"You tricked me!" Peabody pointed out.

"Of course I did." Grunion made a devilish grin "I have a strong belief that a dog can never raise a boy."

Peabody stood on two legs and faced Grunion "Just so you know lady, I won the right to adopt Sherman in court!"

"Yeah, we got to adopt him fair and square!" Rocky pointed at Grunion.

"But did you ever realize that the court can steal your right to adopt Sherman back?" Grunion sneered. "I'll be coming back here tomorrow to conduct an investigation of your house, and if I discover that you four are in any way, unfit parents, I will remove Sherman from your custody...forever! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes you do." Jessie glared at Grunion.

Grunion stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

"I am not his father!" Peabody shouted "He just lives here."

Just then, Sherman came into the living room with the frisbee, unaware of what just happened.

"Hey Mr. Peabody!" Sherman held up the frisbee "Let's go for a walk and play some more fetch!"

"Not a good time Sherman." Peabody gulped.

Just then, Bullwinkle came into the living room.

"So, what did we miss?" Asked Bullwinkle.

Jessie's eyes got watery and she held Sherman close to her. She hugged him tight with a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"Guys, we have some bad news." Rocky looked down, all glum.

"Very bad news." Peabody added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hokey smoke! Ms. Grunion from Child Services has tricked Peabody into signing a contract that allows her to take Sherman away from him, Bullwinkle, and Rocky! Now, things are getting pretty serious! Can Mr. Peabody and Jessie save Sherman? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Interspecies Families" or "The Day Mr. Peabody Cried."**


	2. Chapter 2

As you remember last time, Mr. Peabody was tricked by an evil social worker named, Ms. Grunion into signing custody of Sherman over to her. This was very shocking to our heroes and the reason she wanted to take Sherman away from his master and uncles was because she thinks animals cant raise humans, and that is totally unfair! And boy was it quite a shocker when Sherman and Bullwinkle found out.

That night, Mr. Peabody and Jessie both tucked poor, depressed Sherman into bed, which would probably be his last time in his own bedroom.

"Oh Shermy." Jessie whispered and hugged Sherman tightly.

"I don't want to leave you Mr. Peabody, you're my best friend." Sherman sniffled "I want to stay with you. You're the best owner a boy could ask for."

"I'm so sorry Sherman," Jessie started crying "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Just get some sleep Sherman." Peabody stiffly said "We'll find a way to fix this."

Jessie took Sherman's glasses off and laid them on his side table drawer. Peabody left Sherman's room, but before he could close the door, Sherman had something to say.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody." Sherman called.

"Yes, of course Sherman, now go to sleep." Peabody shut the door.

"I'd better go home too Sherman." Jessie gave Sherman a quick goodnight kiss on the lips and switched off the light.

"I love you Jessie." Sherman called out.

"I love you too, Sherman." Jessica blew a kiss to Sherman and shut the door, leaving him in the dark.

As soon as Jessie went home, Peabody sat on the couch with the glum looking Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"I cant believe this would happen." Bullwinkle looked down "We cant let our nephew be taken by some fat whale."

"We have to Bullwinkle," Said Rocky "When Mr. Peabody signed that contract, it was a legally binding contract that enables them to take Sherman away."

"Oh my." Bullwinkle gasped.

"And there's nothing we can do about it." Peabody sadly said "We'll never find a pet as great as Sherman. He was one of a kind. The only one who would obey my commands, bring me my slippers and newspaper, and not mind me throwing him the ball."

Peabody was right! Grunion was gonna deem him, Rocky, and Bullwinkle unfit guardians and take Sherman from them!

They looked at a scrapbook and looked at all the times they had together. When they stopped Bullwinkle's wedding, when they traveled in space, their first trip in the WABAC machine, and when they found the treasure of Fu-Tsang Lung.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Jessie came to the house to make her last moments with Sherman and the family a memorable one.

"I don't want to be taken from you guys!" Sherman stomped his foot "This isn't fair!"

"I know it isn't Sherman, but theres nothing we can do about it." Jessica started to cry a little.

"You guys are the best owner, babysitter, and uncles a boy could ask for." Sherman's eyes started to tear up a little "I don't ever want to leave you guys."

"We don't want you to leave either, Sherman, but we have to." Rocky confessed sadly.

Just then, the door bell rang, and at the door was none other than that low down despicable hussy, Ms. Edwina Grunion!

"Ms. Grunion, how delightful." Peabody growled.

Ms. Grunion stepped into the house, looking very cruel and serious.

"I don't know what your game is, Peabody, but I have an inspection to begin!" She said sternly.

"Of course, of course!" He said soothingly "Why don't you look over here...or here...or here?" He moved his hands in an amazing rhythm.

It was the same trick he used to hypnotize the Petersons when they first came over for dinner, unfortunately, it didn't work on Grunion. Mind control doesn't work on people who think.

"Stop waving your hands at me!" She smacked his hands "I don't have time for this! I'm here to take Sherman away!"

She took Sherman by the hand, determined to remove him from the home.

Grunion sneered at Sherman "A dog should never be allowed to adopt a boy in the first place! So come along! Your orphanage is waiting!"

"Ms. Grunion, dont!" Rocky begged.

"Please, let's be reasonable." Peabody begged.

But Grunion never wanted to discuss anything with Peabody or his friends. She took Sherman's hand firmly, and took towards the front door.

"Ms. Grunion! Dont! I beg of you! Don't take our boy!" Peabody played.

Sherman looked sadly at his master, babysitter, and uncles and tried to run back to them, but Grunion jerked him very roughly back to her side. She threw him into the back of her car and drove off the lane.

"MR. PEABODY HELP!" Sherman shouted.

"SHERMAN!" Peabody shouted back.

Peabody and his friends couldn't believe it, Sherman was gone. Forever, out of their lives. They were all pretty sad, but Mr. Peabody went inside.

"Where are you going Mr. Peabody?" Rocky asked the dog.

"I need some time alone." Peabody trotted to his room.

For the very first time in his life, Mr. Peabody was actually acting like he had...feelings. Rocky and Bullwinkle walked sadly back into the house as well.

Jessie was also sad too, but as she walking home, she started crying, but her sobbing face turned into a serious one. She never knew Mr. Peabody actually had...feelings and she never knew that Peabody would miss Sherman this much.

"I'll get you back Sherman." She vowed "I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do! And I know who can help me do it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sherman has been taken away by that ugly jerk, Grunion! And now, Rocky and Bullwinkle have lost their nephew, and Peabody lost the best pet a dog could ask for. But, Jessica is gonna help them get Sherman back from Ms. Grunion! Will Jessica get Sherman back and will Sherman and Mr. Peabody be reunited? Stay tuned for our next episode, "A Custody Battle in Court" or "Suing for Sherman"! And I'm glad I could upload a story on my birthday, which in case you forgot, is today.**


	3. Chapter 3

As you remember last time, Sherman was taken by Child Services. Rocky and Bullwinkle were sad because they enjoyed having Sherman around the house, Jessica was devastated because she adored Sherman, but Mr. Peabody secretly was devastated. Sherman was the best boy he ever owned, he cared deeply for Sherman, almost as much as he loved Jessica.

"I have no idea what your saying, narrator." Mr. Peabody denied "That boy is just a pet and I have no romantic feelings for Jessie at all."

Anyways, Jessica knew the bond that Mr. Peabody and Sherman shared and she vowed to get Sherman back...legally. She went to visit her sister, Jasmine, who was a great legal council. She told them everything that happened, while having coffee.

"...And thats the story, Jazz." She finished.

"So, Ms. Grunion thinks that Sherman cant live with Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle because they're animals?" Jasmine asked.

"Bingo!" Jessica snapped her fingers.

"I see, well I think I have a plan for us to get Sherman back." Said her sister.

"Really?" Asked Jessie "How?"

 **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...**

Ms. Grunion came to Jessica's house, to discuss Sherman's custody with her and Jasmine.

"Get Sherman back in a lawsuit?" She asked.

"Yes!" Jessica said "With that, the court will prove that Sherman does belong with Mr. Peabody and that you were wrong about everything!"

"Because you cant break a bond between a dog and his boy!" Jasmine added "Those two are made for each other."

"Bring it on baby!" Grunion made a sinister smile. "But when I win, you can your little doggy friend back to the pound he came from!"

Jessie's angry face turned red and tears were ready to fall out of her eyes as Grunion left the house with a smug look on her face. She was about to punch her lights lights out, but Jasmine grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get Sherman back." Jasmine assured her little sis.

"They've been together since 1959, we have to get Sherman back." Jessie wiped a tear away.

They both hugged. They were sure that they would get Sherman back and reunite our favorite dog and his boy duo.

Later, Jessica went to Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's house to tell them the great news. Rocky and Bullwinkle were out at the store, Peabody was just lying down on the couch. She rang the doorbell and the door opened. It was Mr. Peabody.

"Oh, um...hi Jessie." Peabody smiled nervously and blushed "Come on inside."

Jessie went on inside and joined Mr. Peabody who climbed back onto the couch.

"Mr. Peabody, I have some great news!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What it is it?" Peabody asked.

"I've found a way for us to get Sherman back!" She told him.

"Really?" Peabody asked, suddenly changing his mood and turning away "I don't think so."

"Are you serious?!" She asked "You miss Sherman as much as I do. You're just scared of things not working out again, I am too. But if we work together-"

"It's been too long Jessie, too long." Peabody sighed.

"Sherman got taken away 2 days ago." Jessie clarified.

"You're wrong Jessie!" Peabody tried not to admit the truth "This is my life now! I don't need that boy at all!"

"Oh yeah?" She looked ready to cry again "Well I'm gonna get Sherman back if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Peabody jumped off the the couch "I'm outta here!"

Just then, Mr. Peabody came back to Jessica, who was still in the couch, looking glum.

"Would you mind leaving?" He asked "This is my house."

Jessica stormed out and shut the door tight, leaving Mr. Peabody all alone, who immediately regretted what just happened.

* * *

 **AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE!**

 **COMPLETELY LOST**

 **Announcer** : It's survival of the fittest when 20 strangers get stranded after a plane crash and find themselves...completely lost.

We see Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody looking at the word, "SEX" which Bullwinkle wrote in rocks.

 **Rocky** : Bullwinkle! You were supposed to write, S-O-S!

 **Mr. Peabody** : Yes, how to you expect this to work?

 **Bullwinkle** : Well you never know Rocky, I might get lucky. You hear that ladies? Bullwinkle is available.

He raises his eyebrows at the audience.

 **Peabody** : Now I feel sick.

Bullwinkle turns around and sees Boris wearing some sort of hat.

 **Bullwinkle** : Say isn't that the pilot's hat?

 **Boris** : Sure! He drank sea water and died. Then co-pilot drank seawater and died. And navigator was shot.

 **Rocky** : Shot? What happened?

 **Boris** : He wouldn't drink seawater.

 **Announcer** : Except for that, nothing's what they seem on...COMPLETELY LOST!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well looks like it's time for a good old fashioned custody battle! Jessie will need tons of help and support with help from her friends and her big sister. But Mr. Peabody is too scared of things not working out and doesn't want to admit how much he cares for his boy. Will Peabody admit how much he cares for Sherman? Stay tuned folks! I couldn't think of any alternate titles this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

As you remember last time, Jessie found a way to get Sherman back from Ms. Grunion. She called her sister, Jasmine, who was an attorney at law to help get Sherman back from Ms. Grunion in a custody battle. She went to tell Mr. Peabody the great news, but he denied ever carign about Sherman and missing him, and he lashed her away.

The following day, the court custody battle had begun. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Jessie, and Jasmine were already there. Just then, Ms. Grunion arrived at the

"Are you ready to lose, furballs?" She mocked them.

"We won't lose Grunion!" Rocky proclaimed "Sherman belongs with us!"

"And where's your little doggy friend?" She asked smugly "Had to go to the groomer?"

"No!" Jessie exclaimed "He'll be here!"

"See you in court." Grunion laughed manically into the court office.

"Is Mr. Peabody really coming Jess?" Bullwinkle asked Jessie.

"I'll call him." She said "You guys go inside."

"I hope he does come." Said Rocky.

"We'll see you inside sis." Said Jasmine.

"Catch up in a sec." Jessie said to her sister and friends.

As soon as Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Jasmine went inside the court house, Jessica called Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody picked up but he didn't want her to think he would come, so he faked a voicemail "You've reached Peabody...at the beep...do whatever."

Jessica could tell Peabody answered, but she wanted him to know something.

"Mr. Peabody..." She spoke into the phone "I'm sorry we argued. Anyways, the gang's all here for the custody battle. I just wanted you to know that if what you're doing is what you think is best for Sherman, then that's okay with me. You and I will always be friends no matter what. Good luck, Mr. Peabody."

Jessica hung up, leaving Mr. Peabody to sigh. He thought, should he help get Sherman back? Or should he just let his pride cloud his emotions? He never really thought of himself as having..feelings and nobody else thought of him having feelings either.

Jessie went back to the others and told them the news.

"How's this gonna work without Mr. Peabody?" Asked Rocky.

"Oh Mr. Peabody." Bullwinkle sobbed in a comical way.

"Hey! This is no laughing matter." Jasmine told the narrator and went to comfort her sister "That's okay little sis, cause we'll do it FOR Mr. Peabody."

"Yes!" Jessie exclaimed "We'll do it FOR Mr. Peabody! We'll go out there and we'll win!"

That raised the gang's enthusiasim

 **BACK IN COURT...**

The custody battle had just started and there were people on both sides: the denfense and the plantiff. Feel free to play court music if you want or at least the Judge Mathis theme music.

"Welcom back to J. Ward Court." Said the judge "I'm Judge Goodman and we need to bring in the defendent and the plaintiff."

Jessica, Rocky, Jasmine, and Bullwinkle arrived into the court.

"Plaintiff, Jessica Kristina LaMour is battling Ms. Edwina Grunion of Child Services for custody of Sherman Julius Peabody." Said the judge "She says that Grunion is discriminating against animals raising humans and that Grunion claims her friends, Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, and Mr. Hector James Peabody are unsuitable parents to raise Sherman. But Jessie thinks otherwise. She's battling for Sherman's custody back."

Then, Ms. Grunion arrived into the courtroom.

"Defendant, Ms. Edwina Grunion is fighting to remove Sherman from Mr. Peabody's custody." The Judge continued "She says that Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle cannot raise Sherman because they're not human. When Jessica heard, she decided to take action."

"All rise!" Said the Baliff.

The entire courtroom stood up.

"Now sit down." The Balliff said again "The honorable Judge Goodman presiding."

The judge came to the stand and banged his gavel.

"This court is now in session." He banged his gavel " The plaintiff, Jessica Kristina LaMour vs. the denfendant, Ms. Edwina Grunion."

Jessie and Jasmine both glared at Ms. Grunion, while Grunion made a menacing look.

"You're going down Grunion!" Jessie made a death glare.

* * *

 **AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE!**

 **THE ROCKY, BULLWINKLE, AND MR. PEABODY FAN CLUB**

 **Rocky** : Welcome to the Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody Fan Club!

 **Mr. Peabody** : Today, we shall have a talent show. First up is none other than Rocky and Bullwinkle themselves.

Bullwinkle and Rocky come up onto the stage. Bullwinkle's in a tuxedo and a magician's hat and Rocky's next to him.

 **Bullwinkle** : Hello everyone! Bullwinkle Moose here, today I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat.

Bullwinkle reaches into his hat and a lion comes out.

 **Bullwinkle** : Oops! Let me try again!

Bullwinkle tries again and takes out a tiger, then a rhino, and finally, Rocky.

 **Bullwinkle** : Gotta get a better hat.

 **Rocky** : And now, for the rapping styles of Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody comes up the stage, dressed in a blue, white, and red basketball jacket , a gold medallion with a P on it, a blue baseball hat sideways and Sherman comes onstage with the same outfit (only with a gold medallion with an "S") and carrying a boombox.

 **Mr. Peabody** : Sherman, give me a beat.

 **Sherman** : Word up Mr. Peabody!

Sherman turns on the "PLAY" button on the boombox. Music starts playing.

 **Mr. Peabody** : Take the baseline out. No? You don't have to...BOUNCE WITH IT!

 **Chorus** : It's the hard knock life for us, it's the hard knock life for us. Steada treated, we get tricked! Steada kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard knock life!

 **Mr. Peabody** : I don't know how to be, no crib on MTV, God only knows. Got my boy in the Frostibite - see how it goes. This all that I see; you ask me my name? E to the Aizzo, B to the Oizzo, D to the Yizzo. I'm a crazy mother-

 **Chorus** : It's a hard knock life.

 **Peabody** : Y'all knew that - no human wanted to adopt me since the first act. Like it's all backwards, what's with that? So I'll make a prophecy; from the dogs, to my boy you see? Gimme an Escalade, a 2-way, bling bling on eBay! Domino mother!

 **Chorus** : It's the hard knock life for us, it's the hard knock life for us. Steada treated, we get tricked! Steada kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard knock life for us. It's the hard knock life for us. Steada treated we get tricked! Steada kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard knock life.

 **Peabody** : I gotta busta move, drop and busta groove, feelin fine. Got an awesome crew, a hot girfriend too. Lick my tail. Till then I'll *censored* on my (*edited*  
*censored* brains up *censored* on call and *censored* in your *censored* that's all. Fa shizzle my nizzle y'all

Mr. Peabody starts breaking it down.

 **Peabody** : This is a shoutout to Hova, God MC. You all know him, that's Jay-Z. I met him; well, I saw him in a restaurant once.

 **Chrous** : It's a hard knock life!

 **Rocky** : Boy Mr. Peabody, that was a great rapping number.

 **Sherman** : Mr. Peabody sure as heck knows how to pop and lock.

Well, thanks for coming to the Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody Fan Club Talent Show. We'll see you next time!

 **Peabody** : See you later!

 **Bullwinkle** : Come back soon!

 **Sherman** : And now, a note from our author!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well the cutsody battle has just begun, but Mr. Peabody isn't coming at all, but secretly, he's thinking this through and how much he cares for Sherman. Will our heroes win the custody battle? Will Mr. Peabody help get Sherman back? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Of Dogs and Men" or "A Dog Fights for His Boy"!**


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Sherman's custody battle had finally begun. Jessie called Mr. Peabody and told him everything. When Mr. Peabody hung up, he felt low and confused. He usually thought Sherman was just a pet and a lowly assistant to him, but when Sherman got taken by Ms. Grunion, he was pretty much devastated. He was very depressed and heart broken, but he didn't want to tell anybody, not even Jessica.

Peabody sat on the couch, feeling awful. If he didn't step out and do the right thing, he'd probably never see Sherman again and if he did, he'd probably win the battle and get his boy back. He stepped out of his doggy door and swallowed his pride.

Meanwhile at the court house, Jessie and Jasmine were ready for their battle against Ms. Grunion.

"Alright," The Judge read a paper "This paper says that you, Jessica Kristina LaMour are fighting for the custody of a Sherman Peabody and you are his babysitter as well."

"Yes, your honor, I am." She proudly said.

"Please tell us in your own words what happened." Said the Judge.

"Okay," Jessie breathed deeply "Ms. Grunion here, came over to our house and tricked Mr. Peabody into a signing a paper which she told him was for an appearance on a famous talk show, I told him to read it first, but he didn't want to listen. So, he signed it and Ms. Grunion revealed it was for custody over Sherman. Then the next day, she took him away, without an inspection or an actual reason and I decided to get Sherman back."

"I see," Said the Judge "And Ms. Grunion, it's time to hear your side of the story."

"I'll put it this simple judge," Said Grunion "A dog can never adopt a boy! It's stupid and wrong! Dogs are disgusting, slobbery, licking, freaks of nature!"

Just then, the door slammed open.

"I object!" Someone said from the entrance.

The audience gasped, especially Jessica. It was none other than...

"Mr. Peabody!" Jessie gasped.

"You're here!" Said Sherman.

"I never go down without a fight!" Peabody stood on two legs "I have come to get my boy back if it's the last thing I do!"

Jessie smiled "Yes, Sherman belongs with Mr. Peabody, not Ms. Grunion."

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand," Said Peabody "My friends, Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose."

"Bring in Mr. Squirrel and Mr. The Moose." the Judge banged his gavel.

Rocky and Bullwinkle came to the stand and were ready to say what they had to say.

"Order!" The Judge banged his gavel over and over "I said 'ORDER'!"

"I'd like an extra large calzone with mushrooms please." Said Bullwinkle.

"Bullwinkle, he means calm down." Rocky told the moose "And we have to do this for Sherman to come home."

"Mr. Squirrel, Mr. Moose, won't you please tell the court in your own words why you think you two and Mr. Peabody make suitable guardians for Sherman?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes we will your honor." Bullwinkle said. "You see, Sherman is our nephew, and we think that deserves only the finest and that we should be raising him and no one else should. And we just feel like we could use a b-"

"That'll do Bullwinkle, let me finish." Said Rocky "You see your honor, Sherman is practically family and he's our nephew. We think we would be perfect guardians because we look out for him and want the best for him and Mr. Peabody as well."

"And how exactly would you raise him?" Grunion sinisterly grinned "Would you teach him to stuff nuts in his cheeks?"

"No," Rocky assured "I-"

"And how would he go to the bathroom?" She asked again "On a fire hydrant or newspaper or a tree?"

"Okay!" Peabody pointed at Grunion "That! Is an offensive stereotype and you know it!"

"Enough!" The Judge bandaged his gavel "So, it would seem that Mr. Peabody, Mr. Squirrel and Mr. Moose also are known for fighting bad guys and going on absurd adventures. Is that true?"

"Yes your honor." Rocky looked down.

"That is true." Bullwinkle added.

Peabody knew where this was going.

"And pray tell, do you three take Sherman with you on these dangerous adventures?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes." The moose and squirrel said.

"I knew it!" Ms. Grunion shouted "These stupid fur balls put this brat in danger! I win!"

"No you're not Grunion," Jasmine said "You conned Mr. Peabody into signing a contract that sells Sherman's custody to you! This isn't over yet!"

"Yes!" Said Peabody "You told that was a contract for a TV appearance!"

"He's right Ms. Grunion." Said the Judge "You scammed them."

"It was a legal and binding contract." Said Grunion "So Sherman is mine!"

"I would like to call my next witness to the stand, your honor." Said Jessie "The Peterson family."

The Peterson's; Paul, Patty, and Penny came to the stand and the Judge banged his gavel.

"Mr. Peterson," the Judge told Paul "Tell us why you think Mr. Peabody, Mr. Moose, and Mr. Squirrel are suitable guardians for Sherman?"

"Well for one thing, Peabody fixed my back." Paul answered "Plus, he can play some darn good instruments."

"And you, Mrs. Peterson?" Judge Goodman asked Patty "Why do you think Mr. Peabody is a suitable guardian?"

"Well, he is very funny and he and I went to college together." Patty said "Plus, I love dogs. They're so cute."

The Judge turned to Penny "And you, Penny? Why do you think Mr. Peabody is a suitable guardian?"

"I'll tell you why." Said Penny "Because Mr. Peabody is a protective and loving parent, and he would never try to get Sherman hurt. That's why I think Mr. Peabody is a great guardian for Sherman."

The audience (and secretly, Peabody) were touched by Penny's heartwarming speech, until that fat, ugly, whale Grunion ruined everything.

"PREPOSTEROUS!" She shouted "A dog can never raise a human child! Dogs are stupid, drooling, toilet drinking, freaks of nature! Especially talking ones!"

This really got Mr. Peabody ticked off and he forgot all about his civilized nature and ran onto Grunion and he bit her hand. Everybody gasped.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman gasped.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky gasped back "Mr. Peabody you just-"

Peabody stammered "I-I-I-I can explain."

Grunion's hand may have been bitten, but she didn't seem to care.

"You've bitten me, Mr. Peabody!" She sinisterly smiled at him "And that makes you a dangerous dog, and do you know what happens to dogs that bite?"

All of Mr. Peabody's friends gasped. They knew what Grunion was talking about.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Is this the end of Mr. Peabody and Sherman? Will Peabody be put down? Will Ms. Grunion have Sherman to herself? And will Bullwinkle get his calzone? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "We Are Family" or "A Reunion of a Dog and His Boy"!**


	6. Chapter 6

As you remember last time, Mr. Peabody decided to join the custody battle to get Sherman back. However, an offensive rant by that fat whale, Ms. Grunion caused Peabody to go back to his roots and bite Ms. Grunion's hand. Even though she was in pain, she knew this as an advantage to win the case. She decided to claim Peabody as a dangerous dog and have him put to sleep. Which shocked everyone, especially Sherman and Jessie.

Ms. Grunion, smirked. This was part of her evil, master plan to get rid of Peabody for good.

"This is what happens when you let a DOG adopt a BOY! Bailiff! Take him away!" She ordered.

The bailiff hurried forward with a dogcatcher's collar attached to the end of a long pole. Slowly, he closed in...Peabody's tail dropped as he watched the bailiff approach him. There was nowhere to run and nothing he could do about it. He snapped the collar around his neck roughly.

"Let me go! You aren't being fair!" Peabody protested.

"Who said I was supposed to be fair?" Grunion devilishly grinned.

"You can't do this!" Rocky protested.

"He bit me!" Grunion pointed at the squirrel "He's a dangerous dog and I win! So Sherman is MINE!"

The bailiff and the judge ignored everyone's protests and marched him out of the courtroom like a common thief.

Sherman couldn't bear to see his dear master/father figure treated like an animal. Jessie held his shoulders, she was shocked as much as he was.

"What's gonna happen to Mr. Peabody?" Asked Sherman.

Ms. Grunion stared at him with a dark look and Jessie looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you know what happens to dangerous animals?" She asked evilly.

Sherman's eyes got watery as he realized what Ms. Grunion meant. He had to something about this.

"Wait!" Sherman shouted "Mr. Peabody's my best friend! You can't do that to him!"

"Mr. Peabody is a stupid dog!" Ms. Grunion snarled "He has broken the law and is going to be held in the pound forever."

"Sure he has," Sherman said "But isn't that what all geniuses do? What if Einstein had stopped at E equals MC, with no square? What if Galileo had just stopped at 'The sun goes round and round the Earth?' Where would we be then?"

The bailiff and the judge had stopped in their tracks to consider what Sherman said. They looked down at the talking dog with glasses and a bow tie.

Ms. Grunion noticed the guards' hesistation and stomped her foot angrily. "He's through with chances. Now he's gonna pay for what he's gonna pay for what he's done!"

Sherman hung his head. "I'm the one who was walking in the alley without the orphanage owner's permission, Im the one who let myself get beat up by those bullies, I'm the one who followed Mr. Peabody! It's not his fault!" He confessed "The only mistake Mr. Peabody ever made...was me."

"Sherman?" Peabody said quietly, with his eyes filled with concern.

Ms. Grunion whipped her head around and fixed Sherman with an evil stare.

"You're right, Sherman!" She told him smugly "An DOG, a SQUIRREL, and a MOOSE should have never been allowed to adopt a boy in the first place."

Sherman knew Ms. Grunion thought Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle were bad parents- mostly because they were not human. But suddenly, he realized that the most important thing he learned from his time being raised by Mr. Peabody- there was nothing wrong with not being human.

Sherman's eyes lit up as the truth dawned on him- and with it, a way to save his master. He took Jessie's hands off his shoulders and looked Grunion right in the eye.

"Maybe you're right Ms. Grunion, but you forgot one thing," He said.

"What's that?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm a dog, too!" Sherman answered boldly.

"WHAT?!" Miss. Grunion asked annoyed.

"If being a dog means you're like Mr. Peabody, who never turns his back on you, and who's always there to pick you up when you fall and cares for you no matter how many times you mess up, then yes, I'M A DOG TOO!" Sherman declared.

Peabody was very shocked and for the first time in his life...he was proud of Sherman. Nobody ever said nice things about him, mainly because as I said earlier, no one ever thought of Mr. Peabody having feelings. He never acted like had feelings, but this time he felt like he did, for once.

"I'm a dog too!" Jessie yelled.

I'm a dog too!" Jasmine shouted.

"I'm a dog too!" Rocky raised his hand.

"I'm a moose, but I wouldn't mind being a dog!" Bullwinkle shouted.

"I'm a dog, too!" Paul said as well.

"So am I!" Patty agreed.

Last but not least, Penny stepped forward. She teased Sherman about being a dog at first, but now he made her proud to be one as well.

"I'm a dog, too." She said.

Penny took Sherman's hand and hugged him tightly.

Sherman blushed hard and swallowed hard before looking expectantly at Ms. Grunion.

Even though had won over the crowd, Sherman's heartfelt speech didn't win over Ms. Grunion.

"But Sherman is mine now!" She snapped "And with him in my custody, I will use him to complete the crayon ship and I'll return to my enabled condo on Crayon Planet!"

"Wait a minute..." Rocky thought "Taking Sherman away...tricking Mr. Peabody into signing a legally binding contract...Crayon Planet..."

Rocky just realized something.

"LIMB BURGER!" He shouted at Ms. Grunion.

"Yes it is I." Ms. Grunion took of her head to reveal a purple crayon with eyebrows and a face "Dr. Limb Burger!"

"So, you're behind this!" Peabody broke loose of the collar.

"Yes, I am." Said Limb Burger "I am the one who tricked Mr. Peabody into signing that contract."

"But, didn't you used to be a wiener?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Yes, I was." Said Limb Burger "At least that's what people saw me as. I was actually a crayon trapped inside the shaft of a wiener, begging to get out. Months of painful surgery finally made me into this color enfused piece of wax. Then, I plotted my revenge against Mr. Peabody and his friends by building this robot costume."

"You're a madman Limb Burger!" Jessie pointed at him.

"Yes, I get that a lot." He said. "And now, Sherman is MINE!"

"Not so fast Limb Burger!" the Judge banged his gavel "You committed identity fraud and that is a serious charge. And since you kidnapped children from their parents, Sherman is removed from your custody. Mr. Peabody! You are Sherman's guardian again! Court ajourned!"

Mr. Peabody was released from his choker and everyone cheered. Sherman was part of Peabody's family once again. Sherman ran up to Mr. Peabody and hugged him. This time, Peabody didn't push Sherman away.

"Dr. Limb Burger, you're under arrest for conning and identity theft." the Judge banged his gavel.

"You'll never catch me!" Limb Burger went back into his Ms. Grunion costume and fled the courtroom.

On the ground, he saw a penny, bent down and put in a coin slot.

"Self destruct coin slot has been activated." Said the robot's computer "Ten second till detonation."

"Coin operated self destruct?" He asked himself "Not one of my bright ideas."

He drove his Ms. Grunion costume to his crayon spaceship and the suit exploded, which caused the ship to be fly up into the air and crashed into a nearby building.

A building may have been destroyed, but nobody cared. Mr. Peabody was just so glad he had his boy back.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Mr. Peabody and Jessica tucked Sherman into bed.

"I'm glad to be home with my family, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said to Mr. Peabody.

"It's great to have you back honey." Jessie hugged Sherman, tucked him in bed, kissed his forehead, and left Sherman's room.

"I love you Jessie!" He called out to Jessica.

"I love you too Sherman." She blew a kiss to Sherman and closed the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Peabody." Sherman told Peabody.

"Sweet dreams, Sherman." Peabody took off Sherman's glasses, put them on his drawer, and flicked off the light.

Peabody was about to close the door when he stopped and turned to Sherman.

"Sherman..." Peabody told his boy.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked him.

"Listen, don't tell anyone, but...I love you." Mr. Peabody confessed.

"I love you too, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled.

Peabody left Sherman's room and went to his, Rocky, and Bullwinkle's to go to bed. Secretly, Jessie was eavesdropping on him.

"And I love you too, Mr. Peabody." She whispered, with tears falling out of her eyes.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, Sherman is back home with Mr. Peabody, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Jessie where he belongs. He's proud to have four loving parents who love him and care for him, more than anything. And guess what? Mr. Peabody admitted he loves Sherman, but sadly, he told Sherman not to tell anyone. I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I did. But this is only the beginning, cause there are more stories coming soon. Stay tuned for another story real soon.**


End file.
